


A little scared

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles is werewolf cat nip, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles is acting strange, has it got something to do with Peter?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343





	A little scared

He notices that Stiles was quiet during pack meeting, he looked towards Derek who also notices that the normally hipper mouthy teen was sat on the sofa looking a million miles away. “Why don’t we end the pack meeting early I know some of you have tests in the morning.” Derek said everyone started to get up some of them rubbing their eyes “Hey Stiles can you stay behind I need to speak with you.” The teen looked at him and frowned but nodded none the less. 

Once everyone left leaving Stiles alone with the two alphas he finished putting his notebook into his bag. “So what do you want to talk about?”He asked as he turned to look at them. He saw them looking at him “What?” He asked  
“You’re acting strange,” Peter said as he now sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow; now that the others have gone it was easier to catch Stiles scent.  
“Am I?” He asked   
“You’re pregnant.” The older alpha said the teen looked at him with wide eyes as he looked between Derek and Peter and shook his head.   
“H-How did you... You could smell it couldn’t you?” Stiles asked Peter nodded as Derek walks closer and then removed the teen’s arms around his middle and looked at the slight swell. He placed his hand on the small bump and closed his eyes while Stiles looked up at him before pulling back.   
“Yep, two pups.” Derek said as Stiles drops onto the sofa “Is Scott the father?” Derek asked softly, Stiles bit lip again and turned to look at Peter who couldn’t help but smirk “You’re kidding me, my crazy uncle?” 

Peter kneels in front of Stiles and cupped his face and rubbed soft on his cheek with his thumb “It just happens.” The older wolf whispered as he watched Stiles nuzzled the palm of his hand. “It was just after the Void had spilt itself from Stiles; remember it left some of itself behind, it’s memories it’s powers,” Peter said as he looked up at his nephew.   
“Yeah, I remember,” Derek muttered, as he watches Stiles kept his eyes closed as Peter cupped his face. Trying to learn how to control his newfound powers had been scary for Stiles and he lost control a few times especially when he had nightmares or when he has a panic attack, but over the last year he has seems to have a handle on his powers. “But I don’t understand how you helped? I thought Deaton figured it out?”   
“He did but he needed help.”   
“I was in a bad place after the dark Kitsune and then you went missing and Scott was upset with Isaac. Then I found out what the void left behind so I snapped, Peter found me and help me but that happened was...”  
“I screwed his brains out for the rest of the night.” Peter couldn’t stop the smirk making Stiles roll his eyes “And then I ruined it by biting him.” He sighed.  
“Oh, I did wonder what the truth of the bit was?” Derek rumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at Peter.   
“I got caught up in the moment and... yeah not my proudest of moments but I not sorry for the outcome.” He purred softly, “I don’t regret it.” The teen looked at him with wide eyes as if he was searching the alpha’s face and then leaned up and kissed him. Derek sighed as he sits next to Stiles and put his arms around him making the teen jumped a little in shock. 

Peter joined them and did the same thing making the teen frown as he looked between them both wondering what they are up to, but he felt safe in their arms. “So how are we going to work this out?” Derek said as his hand stroked the Stiles’ shoulder.  
“Well, he is now family he is carrying my pups.” Peter rumbled it wasn’t hard to see the older alpha was puffing out his chest as he rumbled in happiness and smugness.   
“He was family any way has been since he and the others join the pack.” Derek sighs, this made Stiles smiled as he kept his hand on his stomach.   
“Well, you could claim him as well? Make the pack stronger.” Derek ummed at his uncle words as Stiles jumped off the sofa and turns to look at them in shock.   
“You two are talking about sharing me!” He yelled they were looking at him in amusement. “Really?” He yelled, “I am pregnant with his pups and all you can think about is sharing me to strengthen the pack?”   
“Is that a problem?” Derek asked, Stiles, huffed and sputtered as he tried to think of a reason why this is a bad idea. “Stiles it’s not like you haven’t thought about it.”  
“We-we... I mean… I am carrying his... but...”   
“Stiles. “ Peter smiles and holds out his hands as the teen stopped in mid splutter.  
“Yeah okay.”


End file.
